He Never Thought
by SpellKey
Summary: Jareth loved Sarah and after her death never thought he'd love again but when his Weapons Master is killed on the brink of war Jareth enlists Eilert for the position who brings his family including his daughter Trinity.Will love find the king again?


**He never thought**

**Chapter 1**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or its characters it belongs to Jim Henson. Everything else is my Idea.)**

The Goblin King looked down at the dead weapons master with disappointment. He had told Waldric not to leave the kingdom alone but the stubborn man hadn't listened. Now he lay on a bed in the infirmary dead from poisoning.

"It must have been slipped into what he drank at a tavern," The physician said solemnly. "The alcohol probably delayed the poison to prevent anyone from knowing where and when he was exactly poisoned."

"The old fool should have listened!" Bason said angrily; his green eyes glaring at the dead man that had served the kingdom for many years. "Waldric knew things were unstable! Why did he go?"

"Going wasn't his mistake; going alone was," Arlan said disappointed.

"Yes and it seems I am in need of a new weapons master," Jareth said knowing the last thing he needed right now was to be in search of a weapons expert while on the brink of war.

"You'll have to find one silently," Fenin remarked. He watched as the king looked at him. "This isn't exactly something you want advertised sire."

"No, no it is not," The king agreed. "I need someone who can handle they may be in a war within days of being here." Jareth rubbed his chin in thought. "Someone who is honorable and lethal."

"What about Eilert?" All eyes fell on the kings white haired half elf personal guard.

"He belongs to the Kingdom of Seaward," Fenin reminded the guard.

"Not anymore," Lavan replied. "He left when the king's son became a teenager. The official reason was for family responsibilities but they say he did not trust Prince Cassius," The half elf told them.

"Are you sure?" Arlan asked his comrade. Lavan nodded. "It would be worth checking into sire," He said looking at his king.

"Eilert could certainly handle this and more," The physician agreed.

"Yes I know. My father wanted him over Waldric but he'd already accepted at Seaward," Jareth informed them. "I don't know if he'd come here though."

"Would it not be worth trying Sire?" Arlan asked. "He would be a true asset to us." He watched as the king looked at him and noticed hesitation in his eyes. "Is there a reason you are reluctant to seek him out Majesty?"

"Let us say I might not have given the best impression during an encounter in my youth," The Goblin King reluctantly admitted rubbing a hand through his hair as he suddenly took on a look of guilt.

"I fear I may not want to know what happened," Fenin remarked.

"No you don't. I didn't do the Goblin kingdom proud that day. In fact if not for my mother I'm not sure my father wouldn't have disowned me."

"I thought the only time that happened was when you were caught with …"

"Yes Bason," The king said annoyed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It's not like it was the Queen of Seaward," Fenin commented. When silence took hold of the room a feeling of dread entered the physician's stomach. "It wasn't, was it?" He asked not hiding his concern.

"No; the visiting Queen of Viloan," Jareth hesitantly admitted. Fenin's eyes went wide before he smacked himself in the forehead.

"Are you insane?" The Physician demanded.

"I wouldn't do it now!" Jareth assured him. "I was young and….needed female company."

"So you chose a queen on her honeymoon!" Fenin demanded.

"I said I didn't make the kingdom look good that day," He said suddenly shifting uncomfortably like an adolescent.

"Let me guess it was Eilert that walked in and caught you two!" Fenin said shaking his head. The physician couldn't believe his king had been so careless.

"Hence why I don't know if he'd even agree to come and meet with me; let alone take a position under me," The king said and walked a few feet away to look out at the rising sun. "He probably wouldn't even respond."

Arlan watched his king with understanding. He had no doubt his king wanted Eilert but knew the king was right to be concerned. Still Jareth had changed in many ways since then. Though he was still rather decadent where women were concerned he was a good king and looked out for his people. Prince Cassius on the other hand didn't care about his people at all. The captain could only hope the major difference might at least make the legendary weapons master consider accepting.

"We don't give him the option of not responding," Arlan announced. All eyes fell on the brown haired captain. "Before you say no, here me out." Jareth motioned with his hand for him to continue. "We go to him. Then there is no option of not answering. Eilert is not known for being a rude man. If nothing else he'll at least listen to what you have to say."

"He could also slam the door in my face," The kin said before lowering his mismatched eyes to the ground.

"I don't think he would Sire. If Lavan is right then yes you may have messed up long ago but everyone knows you care about your kingdom; while Prince Cassius cares about nothing but himself. That alone may sway him in your favor even with your…uncommiting tendencies," Arlan suggested.

"He has a point," Fenin agreed. "I've met him several times when he was at Seaward and he was rather gracious even in the presence of others he couldn't stand." The physician looked at Lavan. "Any idea where he might be?"

"He's in Juneberry. Privately teaching individuals I've been told," The white haired guard replied. Looking at his king he said, "He is the best choice."

Jareth nodded. "Get horses ready. We leave in two hours." The guards nodded and with a bow left his presence.

"It'll be alright sire," Fenin said. "Your mistake was long ago." Giving an encouraging and yet amused smile the Physician left the room.

"If Waldric wasn't dead I'd kill him for putting me in this position," The Goblin King told the now empty room. "Why did it have to be Eilert that caught me?" He thought as the weapons masters words came back to him from long ago. The Goblin King could still see the eyes of disappointment from both the weapons master and his father but even now it was still Eilert's look that had affected him the most. Now years later he'd have to face him again.

* * *

Eilert watched as students fought against a cloaked opponent. Swords clanged violently as the students attempted to unarm their opponent with little luck. The former weapons master watched with amusement as his students tried desperately to win. Pride sparkled in his eyes and soared in his heart.

He laughed as two of the students charged in on their unknown opponent only to end up slipping as their footwork became unbalanced. He watched as two more students charged in before a sound behind him caught his attention.

The former Weapons Master turned around and was somewhat surprised to see a small group of men on horses riding towards him. He watched as the group stopped upon him noticing them. Becoming curious he looked back at the fighting students. Knowing this wouldn't be over soon he looked at his son, Gemini. "Take over." The strawberry blonde man nodded and Eilert walked away from the corral.

As he turned back towards his unknown guests and sensing his guests wanted to be unknown motioned for the group to enter the barn off to their left. He watched as the group immediately guided their horses toward the barn.

Eilert counted the amount of Horses as they entered the barn. 'Seven. Royalty,' He summarized. 'If it's Cassius I just might tell him what I think of him,' Eilert thought to himself as he walked toward the barn.

The dark blonde man pulled the door closed as he entered the barn. "I'd say you have someone you want me to train but royalty doesn't come themselves for that; not normally," Eilert said once the door closed.

"How did you know?" Bason inquired lowering his hood.

"He is the best weapons Master in existence," Arlan said as he and the other riders lowered their hoods.

"I certainly didn't expect to see you," Eilert said as The Goblin King revealed himself. "What brings you to my door King Jareth?" The weapons master was silently amused as the king seemed to be uncomfortable and even uneasy in his presence.

"I did not expect to come here myself," Jareth admitted.

"You gentlemen plan on staying on your horses?" Eilert asked noticing not one of them had dismounted. He gestured to some empty stalls and said, "You can put your steeds there. If you've come to me I doubt this will be a five minute meeting. Put your steeds up and we'll go into the house. I don't allow students into the main house."

"Of course," Jareth said immediately agreeing.

The former weapons Master of Seaward watched as the king and his men each took care of their own horses before approaching him. "Put your hoods back up till after we enter the house," He instructed. The Goblin King and his men quickly obeyed and followed Eilert out of the back of the barn. They walked down a stone path before walking up four stairs onto the porch and then entering the oak two story rectangular house with stone columns.

"Have a seat," He said showing them men into the living room area. "Can I get you something to drink?" The dark blonde man asked walking over to his private bar.

"You might want to get yourself a drink," Jareth said. It wasn't until he saw Eilert raise his eyebrow that he realized he'd said it out loud. The king silently cursed for the slipped.

"I'm getting the impression this might be a very interesting conversation," Eilert remarked and took out eight glasses. "Brandy?" He suggested. Jareth nodded and the former Weapons Master of Seaward began filling the eight glasses. Eilert picked up his glass and the one he'd poured for Jareth and walking around he handed the king his glass.

"Thank you," Jareth said politely.

The older Fae man nodded and walking over sat down in a large dark brown chair with red and gold upholstery. He looked the seven men over and made a very unsettling discovery. "Why isn't Waldric with you?"

"Waldric is dead," Arlan replied. "Against his majesties wishes he left the kingdom alone to go see his new granddaughter and during his return, at some point, was poisoned."

"At some point?" Eilert asked studying the captain's movements and expressions.

"Fenin believes he was slipped the poison in a drink at a tavern he must have stopped by on his way back," Jareth said disappointed. "The alcohol prevented it from taking immediate effect."

"Someone covered their tracks," Eilert said. A frown crossed his face as he raised the glass to his lips and took a sip of brandy. He had known Waldric and liked the man. "He always was a little too stubborn at times," He commented.

"Things are less than stable in…."

"Yes I know," Eilert said interrupting the King. "Cassius is making things even more unstable. He's conniving and reckless but he's also cunning in a sneaky way."

"Something tells me you may be as informed now as you were before even not being in a castle," Lavan commented.

"Actually I think I'm more so now," Eilert told the half elf. "So what do you want from me?"

Jareth had faced traitors, assassins, and many dyer events but never before had he felt as nervous as he did looking at the man that had caught him so many years again. "I need your help Eilert. The kingdom is on the brink of war and I need a Weapons Master that can handle the situation. I know we may have different opinions on things at times but I need to protect my kingdom and I have men that need better training. No one is better than you Eilert. I want you to accept a position in my kingdom and become my Weapons Master."

Eilert remained silent as he listened to the Goblin King humble himself in such a way. While in many instances he would consider it to be an attempt at gaining his favor he knew better when it came to King Jareth.

"While Cassius and I may have a few similarities I care about my Kingdom Eilert. I don't want my people to suffer needlessly and…"

"The only thing you and Cassius have in common is you both enjoy women," The dark blonde haired fae man interrupted. "Cassius is scum; you aren't," Eilert said calmly. "Yes you certainly screwed up in your youth," He commented in reference to the past incident. "You learned from your mistakes Jareth. Cassius doesn't learn. You may live somewhat decadent but even you aren't as decadent as Cassius. You also don't put it above your kingdom. Unlike Cassius You are and always had the potential to be a good king. Cassius doesn't."

"Does that mean you'll…" Hearing a door everyone fell silent.

"Sorry to interrupt but apparently it's the 14th," Teon announced entering the living room. Eilert just looked at his sandy blonde haired son. "Parker is headed up the road with horses and flowers again."

"Ah hell," Eilert said sitting his glass down on the wooden arm of the chair. "I'll just be a minute. This is my son Teon." Looking at his son he said, "See to King Jareth and his men but tell no one." Teon nodded and the fae man walked outside.

"Is this Parker a problem?" Lavan asked.

"He's just here to ask for my sister's hand in marriage, again," The blue eyed fae man replied sounding slightly annoyed. "Happens every month on the same day; we always know when it's the 14th."

"I take it she's not interested," Bason said.

"Let's just say Parker wouldn't survive the first date," Teon said amused.

"Dad Par…already told him?" Gemini asked seeing his twin brother. Teon shrugged. "You'd think after 28 months of no he'd give up."

"Parker isn't that smart, Gemini," Teon commented.

"No he's not," Eilert said walking back out. "He just offered me a challenge to fence the cloaked individual in the ring. If he wins I give him her hand and if he loses he'll never ask again." Gemini and Teon immediately started laughing.

Eilert looked at The Goblin King and his men. "Cover yourselves and come watch it will be amusing." Heading back out the door he said, "You can watch my best student next to my sons make a mockery of an arrogant man that only thinks he's an exceptional fencer."

"Why not," The king said and quickly covered himself once more. His men followed his example and the group followed the man they hoped would accept a position in the Goblin Kingdom.

They walked over to the corral where students had been practicing until a short time ago. "You lose you never ask me for Trinity again."

"Agreed. But I will win and finally have your daughter," A man with shoulder length curly brown hair said smugly.

Jareth watched as the fencer covered in all black stood in the center of the ring waiting. The sword was drawn but held casually in their left hand. 'Left handed swordsman; interesting.'

"Begin!" Eilert announced.

Instantly Parker raced at the cloaked individual he swung his sword quickly and fiercely but was easily deflected every time. It was only a few moments and Parker fell to the ground losing his sword. The Goblin King guards watched as the unknown opponent looked at Eilert apparently awaiting his command. "End it."

The cloaked individual gave an elegant nod and then waited for Parker to get up. Parker raced but was disarmed and on his knees with a sword at his throat before he could blink.

"You lose," Eilert announced. "Goodbye Parker."

Then men watched as a very disappointed Parker got up before suddenly becoming angry and storming away.

"What is he doing?" Bason asked.

Eilert looked over to see the figure in black had raised their sword and was gesturing to the cloaked Goblin King soldiers. "Offering to fence one of you."

"Very well," King Jareth said.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Teon said. "You might not be happy once it's over."

"No blood will be spilled," Gemini said unconcerned.

"Standing there is my best work ever. You sure you want to fence?" Eilert asked. "You can but you will not win."

"I'm willing to take the chance," Jareth said. Taking out his sword he entered the corral. He watched as the cloaked individual backed away allowing him room. "I'm far better than Parker."

"That's not hard to do," Teon commented. Everyone looked at him and he fell silent.

"Begin," Eilert ordered. Instantly both cloaked people began to fence. Swords clanged but not in a destructive way. He watched the king and knew his weaknesses instantly. "Stop fooling around!" Eilert ordered. The cloaked individual nodded and almost instantly the king found himself on the ground with a sword at his throat and his face no longer hidden.

"Do you yield?" Eilert asked.

"I believe I will," The king said. The cloaked individual nodded and lowering their sword offering a hand helped the king to his feet. "Your quite a swordsman. You've been taught well."

"I should be your majesty, Eilert is my father."

The men watched somewhat shocked as the cloaked individual removed their head and face coverings to reveal a beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Gentlemen my daughter, Trinity," Eilert announced.

"No wonder you were so amused Parker wanted to fence the masked individual," Arlan said amused. "I bet he wouldn't be happy if he knew he'd been beaten by you," He added looking at Trinity.

"Yes well, a lot of men have a hard time when I hand them their ass," She replied simply. Eilert glared at her. "What? It's true."

"You may fence better than men but that doesn't mean I want you to speak like one," He said in an annoyed and disappointed sounding tone. Trinity shrugged and Eilert shook his head. "Get cleaned up and join us." Trinity nodded and walked away.

"If it makes you feel any better she constantly beats us," Gemini told the beaten king.

"Rather annoying really," Teon added. "Especially since she's the youngest," He pouted and started toward the house.

"By a whole five minutes," Gemini said thoroughly amused.

Jareth couldn't stop a smile from crossing his face. Eilert's son was definitely getting tired of beating beat by his sister. A look at Eilert revealed their father was just as amused by Teon's annoyance.

"Shall we walk back inside?" Eilert suggested. The group walked back inside and returned to their seats. Sitting down Eilert picked up his glass and took another drink of Brandy.

"I'll pay you twice the…"

"If I accept, my children come with me," Eilert interrupted.

"Of course," Jareth agreed without a second thought.

"It's not as simple as that King Jareth. Gemini and Teon will fit in rather easily but Trinity is another matter," The dark blonde fae man warned. "Trinity will put any man in their place and not give a second thought to it. She will make some of your men angry."

"I'm willing to risk it," The king replied.

"Yes well beyond that her and the goblins might be interesting together," Teon commented.

"From what I saw outside I think she'll get over any fear of the goblins," Bason assured the Weapons Master and his sons.

"It's not being afraid of them we're concerned about," Gemini informed them. "She's more likely to help them with their mischief."

"A woman that enjoys goblins. That is something I would welcome," King Jareth said with open approval.

"So what brings the Goblin King to our ranch?" Trinity asked walking back in.

Jareth looked over to see the long blonde women leaning against the door frame in a short green dress that wasn't even long enough to cover her knees. The dress was off her shoulders and reminded him of something he'd seen a few bar maids wear. It wasn't the dress that caught his attention however so much as it was the two pale blonde almost white streaks in her hair on either side of her head.

"You're part elf," He said sounding almost amazed.

"Yes but she's the only one that reveals us," Teon said. "Leave it to the female in a group of triplets to give us away."

"What can I say I like to stand apart from the average girl," She replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"King Jareth has asked me to become his new Weapons Master," Eilert informed his daughter. Trinity looked at her father without a word. "You'll get a break from some of your admirers." Trinity rolled her eyes.

"There's a few men in the kingdom that could use having a woman put them in their place," Lavan enticed.

The men watched as a mischievous smile crossed her face. "I suppose it is time for a change of scenery," She said. "When do we leave?"

"I'll have to contact Dorson," Eilert said. "How soon do you three think you can have things done?"

"We can be ready to leave by morning," Trinity said with authority and glanced at her brothers.

"Morning?" Teon said. Seeing his sister nod he looked at his father. "Morning it is." He looked back toward trinity but the blonde woman was already gone. "Why is it I'm the oldest but she's the one in charge?"

"I think it was that way in the womb," Gemini said getting up. "I'll see to your horses as well," He said and the Weapons Masters sons left the room.

"You're kingdom may never be the same king Jareth," Eilert said getting up. "Make yourselves at home," He added and left the room.

"He may be right," Lavan said with a pleased smile. "Trinity is going to throw Lord Tyson off for sure."

"The girl is going to throw most the kingdom off," Arlan commented amused. The captain foresaw several amusing moments in their future and possibly a few headaches as well. Still in the end he believed having Eilert and his family there was the best thing for the kingdom.

Jareth sat in silent amazement. Part of him still couldn't believe the man had actually agreed. Things were beginning to look up.


End file.
